Vegas, baby!
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: What happens when Matt Hardy, the Core Group and a few WWE Superstars/Divas find themselves bored in the city of Las Vegas?


_**Featuring;; **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Melina, John Morrison and Beth Britt. _

_**Disclaimer;; **I do notown these characters.. If i did, i would not be on here.. xD_

_**What happens when Matt Hardy, the Core Group and a few WWE Superstars/Divas find themselves bored in the city of Las Vegas?**_

* * *

It was a star filled, pitch black night in the city of Las Vegas. People in bright coloured clothes, well fabric, were scattered around everywhere throughout the streets. The lights shone brightly through the black sky, the different colours all hitting the pavement and clubs below them. It was simply amazing, unlike anyone had ever seen before, and would never find something quite as amazing. Music ran throughout the streets that where built of various different Night clubs, strip joints, poker places, and of course.. The little white chapel. The city just came alive at night. That was when it was time to let your hair down, get absolutely drunk and go wild. For some that is. For others it is a place to figure out what the hell you are doing with yourself, pretend to be someone your not and spend all of the money you brought with you, down to the very last penny. But honestly, who really cares about all of those people right now? The main buzz of the week was that World Wrestling Entertainment, better known as the WWE, had just come to town for their weekly Monday Night Raw.. It luckily, it was a Monday night on Vegas.. But, lets not waste time on everything that happens there, lets see what_ really _happens when a bunch of Smackdown Superstars, a Diva and the Prince of Punk all have nothing to do it the city of Las Vegas..

Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Melina Perez and John Hennigan aka John Morrison, all sat around in Matt's hotel room. The same bored expressions were painted on all of their faces, none of them having a clue of what to do, or say for that matter. The thought all of them had though was: _We are in Las Vegas.. And we dont know what the fuck to do?! Seriously?!_But, none of them said anything.. Just continued to stare at each other from different places of the room, the only real movement made was blinking..

"Enough already! We're in Las Vegas for fuck sake!!"

Everyone suddenly turned to the only Diva in the room, watching as Melina suddenly rose from her boyfriends lap with her hands on her hips.

"She cracked first!" Shannon exclaimed before anyone else said anything.

Melina turned to the self proclaimed 'Prince of Punk', her eyebrows raising upwards.

"Huh?"

Shannon simply grinned childishly up at her.

"You cracked first! You lost!" He exclaimed childishly once again.

Matt exchanged a look with Gregory before looking at Shannon with a smirk.

"Umm.. Shannon.. We weren't playing a game dude.."

Shannon looked over at Matt, his smile fading into a slight pout.

"But.. But.. I thought we where playing a game to see who could stay silent for the longest!" He protested, folding his arms over his chest with a pout.

Melina giggled. Matt smirked and shook his head to himself, leaning back in his chair.

"If we where.. Jeff and Greg have won." John Morrison added with a confirmed nod.

Greg snapped out of his daydream, looking at the others with a blank expression and raised eyebrows.

"Huh?!" He asked slowly, clearly confused.

Jeff then jumped up from his seat and pointed at them all with a grin.

"HA! I wonnn!" He said, doing a slight victory jig.

Shannon blinked a few times before pouting more.

"But.. I thought we weren't playing a game." He squeaked, clearing sad over 'loosing'.

Matt rolled his eyes slightly before looking at the younger man.

"We weren't.. Jeff just had way too many Skittles on the bus earlier."

"That's King Jeff to you!" Jeff yelled, getting another packet of Skittles from his pocket and opening them slowly, eyeing the others carefully before eating them.

Melina, who was once again curled up on John's lap tilted her head to the side as she looked at the Extreme Enigma carefully.

"King Jeff?" She asked carefully.

"Yes.. K-I-N-G J-E-F-F!" He said with a grin, spelling it out slowly for her.

Melina stuck her tongue out at him childishly before leaning her head onto Johns shoulder, earning chuckles from the others.

"I don't know what your laughing at.. Your one that gave him skittles, Matthew." Melina mumbled.

They all turned to look at Matt, except Jeff who was literally jumping up and down in his seat. Matt cringed at his full name, glaring playfully at the Latina before edging back in his seat slightly.

"You?! You where the reason that i had to listen to him singing the gummy bear song for the last hour and a half?!" Shane suddenly exclaimed, a slight frown on his face.

"Why didn't you give any to me?!"

Matt ignored Shannon's question, turning to Shane with raised eyebrows.

"The gummy bear song?" He asked carefully.

Shane's eyes widened as Jeff started to sing again, pulling his beanie hat over his ears and covering his already covered ears with his hands.

Jeff grinned and jumped up and down in his chair, continuing to sing as he shoved the bright coloured candy into his mouth.

_"Oh im a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear.. Oh yeah.. Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy bear."_ Jeff continued to sing in a high pitched voice.

Shannon grinned before sitting down beside Jeff, his Mohawk falling over his eyes as he jumped up and down slightly beside the bright haired one, singing along with a grin.

_"Bai ding ba doli party. Bamm ding ba doli party. Breding ba doli party, party pop.."_

"Please, shut up!" Greg and John suddenly exclaimed at the same time, Greg still holding his hands over his ears.

Melina giggled as she looked up at John, shaking her head and burying her face into his chest, giggling still.

Jeff stopped bouncing on his chair, a upset look striking his features and a huge pout forming on his face.

"But.. But.. Its the Gummy Bear song!" He squeaked.

"Cant you sing something.. Else?" Matt said suddenly, before almost immediately regretting it.

_"Baseline! (Ahh, wicked!) Put a donk on it. Electro! (Ahh, that is sick that mate.)"_

Melina raised her eyebrows and looked over at Matt.

"How does he know these songs?" She asked, watching as Jeff and Shannon yelled to lyrics to the song, jumping up and down beside Greg as they ate Skittles.

Matt looked at Melina and shook his head.

"I honestly don't have a clue.." He mumbled.

Melina raised her eyebrows before nodding slowly, her and John going back to watching Jeff and Shannon.

Matt smirked faintly to himself as he watched his brother..

This was **definitely** going to be an interesting week..


End file.
